Sin Querer (Sans le Vouloir)
by hajerjonas
Summary: Où comment deux hommes sans le vouloir vont avouer leur homosexualité. Rating T pour être sur Enjoy.


Salut! Je vous ai manquer pendant tout ce temps (Même pas). Je sais j'ai un retard énorme sur plusieurs fic mais j'ai eu quelques soucis. Donc je me remet dans le bain des fanfic en revenant avec une traduction d'une fic Espagnol sur le fandom WWE CenTon donc si vous êtes homophobes ou si le catch ne vous plait pas je vous au revoir les autres bienvenue.

**Disclamer: **Les personnes citer ne m'appartiennent pas elles s'appartiennent à elle-même je ne les connait pas et je ne me fait pas d'argent avec ces écrits. La fic appartient à Nee Swanko l'auteur espagnol original de cette fic que je re merci de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction. La traduction m'appartient. si vous êtes hispanophone je vous invite à lire la fic dans sa langue original. Je l'ai traduite avec mes connaissances en espagnol et l'aide de google traduction. Voilà sur ce bonne lecture! ^^

PS: j'ai essayer d'être la plus proche possible de l'écrit mais à certains moments j'ai légèrement changer les phrases.

* * *

**Sin Querer...**

**(accidentellement)**

Quelque part dans une ville des Etat-Unis; est retransmis en direct Raw. Au milieu du ring se trouve deux homme; l'un est grand, un beau corps tatoué, la peau agréablement mate et vêtu seulement d'un sous-vêtement sexy. L'autre légèrement plus petit que le premier, peau blanche, vêtu d'un T-shirt, d'une casquette et d'un short rouge. Et avec un beau cul. (Avis de l'auteur espagnole que je partage.) Tout deux se disputent pour le titre de la WWE. Randy Orton est le champion en titre, tandis que l'autre John Cena est l'aspirant au titre numéros un.

-Cena, je t'ai dit que si tu veux avoir une chance d'obtenir mon titre tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à Night Of Champions. Déclare Orton à son rival.

-Je ne tiens pas à attendre The Night Of Champions, je veux t'affronter maintenant, à moins que tu ai peur de perdre ta ceinture ce soir Orton? Provoque The Marine avec un grand sourire sur son visage qui agace l'autre.

-Cena, ne me fait pas rire, je n'ai pas peur... The vipère ne peux continuer à parler car la foule crie aux premières notes de l'intro de The Corre.

Les deux hommes se tournent vers l'entrée pour voir Wade Barrett et son gang faire leurs apparitions.

-Tout ce qui nous manquait, les plus idiots sur le ring. Déclare John Cena en colère, Randy y faisant à peine attention.

Wade Barrette monte sur le ring et prend le micro que tenait juste avant Cena. Tandis que les autres (Justin Gabriel, Otunga, Slater, Darren Young et les anciens de La Nexus) sont restés autour du ring.

-Si quelqu'un mérite de se battre pour le titre ce soir, c'est moi. Pleurniche Wade face à Cena.

Randy s'apprête à parler lorsque l'écran montre quelque chose qui surpprend tout le monde.

-C-Cena... Dit Randy essayant d'attirer l'attention de John, Mais le blond est figé comme une pierre.

Tout le monde est bouche bée, tout est calme,à l'exception des "bruits" qu'on entend par le biais de ce qui est diffusé sur le grand écran.

-Ah, oui Randy, c'est bon... Plus fort...

-Ah. J'en peux plus... Je vais...

Randy Orton et John Cena bouche bée; le public très surpris, certains crient des insultes, d'autres les félicitent, tout les parents ont bandé les yeux de leurs petits, plusieurs spectateurs subissent des crises cardiaques, tandis que les fan-girls sont folles de joie.

Wade Barrett cours dans un coin du ring et croise les doigts en forme de croix les pointant vers les deux autres. Otunga et Darren Young sont presque évanouis. Slater regarde Justin Gabriel d'une manière étrange, les autres sont perplexes.

Le show est un gâchis à cause de la transmission vidéo répéter maintes et maintes fois sur le titontron. C'est un désastre; puisque les protagoniste de la vidéo ne sont ni plus ni moins que Randy Orton et John Cena, et malheureusement pour eux ce n'est pas un combat ou une vidéo de fan-girl, non... C'est bien eux dans le lit, faisant l'amour sauvagement.

Celui qui a filmé ça est un dieu pour certains et un misérable pour les autres.

Quand finalement les deux hommes reviennent à eux interdit, ils se regardent un instant, puis baissent la tête.

-Hey, Randy. Dit John essayant d'attirer l'attention de son "rival".

-Que veux-tu Cena? Répond The vipèr un peu gêné.

-Je pense que nous avons été découvert. Dit-il, en se tournant pour regarder l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela, John? Demande ironiquement Randy Orton.

-"OH... Oui n'arrêtes pas... Randy... C'est bon..." La vidéo n'a pas encore été retirée du titontron.


End file.
